


Restless

by euphoric_vibes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this can be considered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_vibes/pseuds/euphoric_vibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis always gets restless on planes,but there is always one person that can help him channel that restlessness into something more productive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> this is also posted on my tumblr at haveiquitefinished.tumblr.com. so, no need to get worried if this sounds super familiar, it's cause it is, it's mine xD

  
Louis didn’t like to fly. He hated trying to get comfortable in the seats and by the time he did, it was time for them to get off the plane, no one even liked sitting next to Louis on the plane cause of the fidgeting he did along with his whining.

Well, except for, 

“I’ll probably regret this, especially when we’re trying to go to bed later, but, here’s that.”

Liam plopped down in the seat next to Louis, brandishing two cans of Red Bull and settling them in Louis lap. 

“Liam.” Louis shifted to the side, taking in Liam’s appearance. “Did you shower?”

“Yes of course I showered.” Liam sounded almost offended, and then lifted his arm to smell himself. “I don’t smell.”

“Why in the hell would you put on the shirt you wore during the show?” Louis demanded.

“I’ve got on clean joggers, and pants.” Liam pouted. He did shower, and he changed out of his jeans into a pair of loose joggers, he smelled fine, he just couldn’t be bothered with digging through his suitcase for a shirt.

“Absolutely not, I will not sit next to you for hours when you have the same shirt on from the show, that’s disgusting.” Louis shook his head.

“It’s a three hour flight.” Liam pointed out.

“Take it off Liam.” Louis demanded. “Niall’s still carrying around that perfume bottle, I’ll dump it on you.”

“I don’t smell Lou.” Liam argued, but he reached for the hem and pulled the tank top over his head. Louis watched him move, eyes not leaving the stretch and pull of his muscles, his eyes definitely didn’t shift down to the cut of Liam’s abs as he let out a huffy breath from being bossed around by Louis. He also wasn’t following the trail of hair leading into the waistband of his joggers.

“Alright fucking put it back on, you twat, jesus christ, I can’t take you anywhere Liam.” 

Liam just smiled, pulling the material back over his head.

“I could kill Niall.” Louis muttered. “He’s a twat too.”

“Lou we haven’t even taken off yet and you’re so cranky.” 

Liam should’ve been irritated, but he wasn’t, and could never be irritated with his boy, it was amusing to him. Louis bossed him, and Liam let him, only because he liked to let Louis get his way. It usually meant Liam ended up getting his way, in another type of way. 

“I’m uncomfortable.” Louis pouted.

“You’re wearing jeans.” Liam tugged on the fabric.

“And you’re wearing a scrap of material for a shirt, we all lose don’t we?” Louis shot back.

~

Louis was buzzing, literally buzzing, bouncing in his seat, restless, he was bored, and Liam was not paying attention to him. Liam was sitting with his eyes closed; headphones over his ears, but Louis knew he wasn’t sleeping, just resting. Louis didn’t want him to rest, he wanted to play, and maybe he wanted to punish Liam a bit for wearing such a shirt. Louis could see, everything, the arms of his tank top scooped so low that Louis could see the start of the dip of Liam’s hips. Liam’s entire collarbone was on display as well, and Louis was having a hard time coping with the minor hair on Liam’s chest. He didn’t like the feel of it too much, but he’d be damned if he didn’t like the way Liam looked with it. 

It was times like these Louis enjoyed being able to at least just look at Liam. Beautiful, all broad shoulders, taut muscles, and his jaw line; Louis held in a groan because Liam didn’t shave this morning. 

It was also times like these Louis remembered that he could actually touch Liam.

So Louis did just that. He shifted around in his seat and pulled his knees up and resting his chin on Liam’s shoulders. Liam slightly cocked his head to the side, letting Louis know he felt him. 

“Baabe.” Louis whined, his hand came and ghosted across the back of Liam’s neck. “Liiiaaam.”

Maybe Liam couldn’t actually hear him. So Louis pinched the back of his neck. 

“Louis.” he shook Louis’ hand off, but removed one side of his headphones.

“Liaam, I’m bored.” Louis whined.

“I’ve already tried to help with that.” Liam said.

“Babe, I’m sorry but discussing the vocal tones on the songs from Justin Timberlake’s album doesn’t interest me.” Louis grimaced.

“Okay? So what, do you want?” Liam asked. 

Liam should’ve known better than to ask him that, and when he saw the glint fill Louis’ eyes and the raise of his eyebrow, Liam knew he was in trouble.

“Let’s just watch a movie.” Louis suggested, he pushed his fingers through Liam’s soft patch of hair at the top of his head. “I want to watch Dark Knight Rises.”

“No you don’t.” Liam called his bluff. But he reached down for his bag anyway to retrieve his iPad. “Do I get to endure your commentary?”

“No.” Louis shook his head, still smiling fondly at him. “I’ll be good, but I want a cuddle.” 

Liam, sighed, pushing up the arm rest between them to double their seats, perks of having their private plane for this tour. Their seats turned into almost a bed, when you put the backs of the seats all the way down. Louis kicked their foot rest out, and then reclined their seats back just a few inches. Liam propped his iPad in his lap, and then shifted down a bit, leaning back against Louis’ chest.

Louis let out a delighted little sound, and shifted his legs so that they were on either side of Liam, he tucked a hand to settle in Liam’s hair and let the other rest over Liam’s shoulder.

“Your hair smells good.” Louis told him.

“I told you I didn’t smell.” Liam nudged him. 

“I wouldn’t let you walk around if you smelled bad, Liam, I have a reputation to maintain.” Louis informed him, stroking his head the way he liked. 

Liam started the movie and it didn’t take Louis long at all to lose interest in it. He told Liam he wouldn’t run commentary, but, he didn’t say anything about not messing with Liam, so he did exactly that. 

Poked at his chest, trialed fingers along the back of his neck, rubbed at his scalp, but every time, Liam brushed him away, pressed his head back into Louis’ chest to make him stop. It only made Louis want to do it more, and he did, more frequently, only now, he took it a bit further.

Louis was able to reach all the way down through the arm of Liam’s tank, he tapped his fingers down Liam’s side, until he reached the waistband of his joggers.

“Louis.” Liam said almost as a warning.

Liam wouldn’t have had a problem, but they were on plane with all of their crew and Liam wasn’t fond of the shit they would get from the boys if they were caught.

“Not doing anything.” Louis smirked, innocently placing his hand on Liam’s stomach.

Louis let him be until he was sure he was back into the movie again. He shifted down further underneath Liam so that his head rested right in the crook of Liam’s neck. Louis sighed nuzzling into Liam’s hair.

“Liiiiaam.” it wasn’t a whine this time, it was a little more breathy and it made Liam’s skin tingle a little bit. Thought it probably also had to do with Louis circling his finger around Liam’s belly button. 

“I really hate you sometimes.” Liam breathed.

“You love me.” Louis chuckled, pressing a kiss behind Liam’s ear. “A lot.”  
Liam hadn’t even been aware that Louis was working the drawstring of his joggers until Louis was pushing his hand down them.

“Pretty sure this is sexual harassment.” Liam swallowed hard and hated himself for raising his hips towards Louis’ hand.

“S’not if you want it.” Louis was smug, hooking his thumb into front of Liam’s pants. “Cause you want it Li, don’t you.” 

Liam moved quick, and they were an instant mess of fumbling limbs, and an iPad dropping to the floor with a thud, a surprised squeak from Louis and maybe a growl from Liam. And when it was over, Louis was pinned underneath Liam, with Liam straddling his waist. Liam’s hands pressing Louis’s wrist down on either side of his head. 

“You know.” Louis flexed his fingers, pulling his best bedroom eyes, and tilting his head to the side a bit. “There’s a bed for this.”

Louis didn’t even try to fight to get out of it. If he was honest he liked it when Liam put him like this. Liam was the bigger person here and Louis absolutely loved it when Liam used it. 

Louis hooked his leg around Liam’s, making him drop his weight.

“Come on then Li.” Louis leaned up as best he could; he caught Liam’s lower lip in between his and tugged.

Liam let out a defeated whine letting Louis go, instead his hands going behind Louis neck to hold him while he kissed him. Louis smiled against his lips, and tugged at Liam’s tank, loving it now that it was so loose and it didn’t take any effort at all to get it over Liam’s head. And then Louis was pawing at his back, Liam licking up into Louis’ mouth and Louis still trying to suck on Liam’s lip. Louis starts making the noises, the one he knows Liam’s likes to hear to know he’s doing the right thing to Louis. And he was; the slight rock against Louis’ leg, and then right amount of pressure he was using to hold Louis down so Louis couldn’t rock up into him. 

Liam is mad now, mad, because Louis did this on purpose, started something he knew they wouldn’t be able to finish, and Liam is upset because he knows he has to stop, but he doesn’t want to stop because kissing Louis is his favorite and Louis pressing fingers into the soft dip of Liam’ v line is also his favorite, but they can’t do that right now because he’s pretty sure they’re going to be caught.

So it’s with an impatient huff and a glare and then sharper bite to Louis’s lips that Liam pulls back, and Louis lets out a bit of pathetic whine and follows Liam.

But Liam forces him back down, and Louis thinks it’s kind of hot that Liam only needs to use a hand pressed firmly against Louis torso.

“Liam Payne.” Louis smiles cheekily at him, wrapping his fingers around Liam’s bicep. “What a tease.”

“This is all your fault.” Liam pouts at him.

Louis hums in response, and his hand that isn’t still wrapped around Liam goes to wrap around, Liam, because without Liam’s knowledge, or consent Louis’ got his joggers pulled down over his lips.

“Looou.” Liam hisses in a breath and shifts down Louis’ body, which is a mistake because though Louis’ not touching him anymore, now he’s touching Louis. And Louis doesn’t pull away from him, Louis does the exact opposite and presses up against Liam, and Liam whines like a puppy, because this is all Louis’ fault. 

“There’s a bed, for this, you know.” Liam tries again. Thanking the stars above that they can afford a private jet with a good sized single room in it. 

Sometimes, Liam really does hate Louis. Hates the way Louis knows how to get him so easily, hates the way Louis pulled whatever magic he posses in his tiny, curvy, foldable little frame that makes Liam crumble. 

“I’m tired.” Liam says, relaxing his hold on Louis. “And these chairs are shit.”  
Louis face lights up with that.

Then Liam thinks, sometimes, he really loves Louis. Loves Louis and his restlessness on a plane, because though he knows there’s probably only an hour left on the flight, Louis is gonna be good during the rest of it. Especially because Liam knows, he’s going to get his way. Because Liam is the bigger person here, and, Louis loves it when he uses it


End file.
